


Sharing is Caring

by breath_of_mine (tsundanire)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pintopalooza, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the “Chris/hand Zach! Voyeurism. Masturbation. Bonus if Chris knows he's there all along” prompt for Chris’ birthday Pintopalooza pronfest!! (Cross posted from my lj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not as porny as I wanted it to be... But they both cum in the end, so... still good I hope? Also a huuuuuuge thank you for the giant helping hand that is Medea!! <3 YOU! You my dear are a Saint and a life saver!
> 
> Reposting Edit: Alright this was one of the two first Pinto fics I'd ever posted, and I had a LOT of fun writing it. Re-reading this kinda makes me miss the Pinto fandom a bit... God these dorks are adorable... And just so there are no misunderstandings... This is porn. Plain and simple. There is no plot to see here >.> Except for Chris' plot to get into Zach's pants but.... Ya know~ Enjoy!

~_~_~  
  
Zach was very aware of many strange goings-on while he was on set. Of course there were always the various dramas in people’s social lives, or the drama in creating this movie. There was the occasional someone scandalously dating someone new, or perhaps coming out of the closet.  
  
Whatever happened, Zach was always there, and (not for his lack of trying) always seemed to be first on scene when things unfolded.  
  
So frankly it was no surprise to Zach that he ended up stuck in Chris’ trailer bathroom while the ever melodious sound of cheesy porn music played through the room. It wasn’t super loud, but Zach was tightly pressed to the door... There wasn’t much he could miss from there.  
  
Zach honestly wasn’t trying to spy. He had completely honourable intentions. All he was going to do was wait for Chris in his trailer then offer to do one of their typical afternoon deli-... afternoon activities... No. No matter how it was said, it always sounded like they were fucking.  
  
Zach sighed inwardly. As much as he liked Chris, and enjoyed looking at him, and fawning over him... And well... just really fan-girling him... Zach did his very best to maintain some boundaries between them, and to quell any rumours about them.  
  
But that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to stop thinking about it. Or Chris. Or Chris under him... On top of him... On his knees-.... That is quite enough.  
   
All this to say, he’d had one too many coconut waters and had the sudden urge we all get when Mother Nature calls.  
  
But what he didn’t expect, while drying his hands, was the rather obvious sounds of porn music wafting through the tiny mobile unit.  
  
Zach creaked open the door a little bit. If Chris was indeed doing what Zach hopped he wasn’t doing, then he didn’t want to freak the poor guy out. But...  
  
That also didn’t mean to say that he wasn’t allowed to watch...  
  
Well alright, perhaps he could be a good friend and lock himself back into the bathroom, let his friend finish up then laugh it off with him later.  
  
But no sooner had that train of thought finished, when a low growling moan hit Zach’s ears, then proceeded to make itself acquainted with his loins.  
  
Biting his tongue till it very nearly bleed, Zach made the abrupt decision to stay and see how things panned out.  
  
When life hands you Chris Pine’s succulent, sort-of naked body on the couch in front of you, fapping like his life depended on it... Well, you just don’t say no to an entree like that. You order more, go personally thank the chef, offer to sign things for their children and promise to return EVERYDAY.  
  
Chris’ hand was blurred slightly with the speed he was pleasuring himself. Zach nearly fainted from loss of blood. Sweat was starting to dribble down his forehead a little, and his hand travelled a little lower to help ease some of the tension building in his pants.  
  
That’s about the time when Zach finally tore his eyes away from Chris and saw what was playing on the little mini TV.  
  
Sure, it was porn, but not what Zach had come to expect from Chris. But that just went to show Zach how many assumptions he had made recently.  
  
‘Wait a minute, I know that one.’ Zach’s jaw dropped fractionally, as “Drill Bill” played on. One younger looking male was busy mouthing the heads of two very engorged cocks in his face. And yet seemed rather pleased at the prospect. Zach groaned, feeling the front of his pants moisten.  
  
And there it was, that awkward moment when Zach realised he moaned out loud, and Chris’ intense blue eyes were boring into his. He was still leaning casually against the door frame, palming at his own hardness.  
  
Chris’ expression was mostly glazed over, as if the pleasure had taken over coherent thought. It probably felt like he was in a dream state, wondering vaguely if this was real and if it really mattered.  
  
It must not have, because Chris simply lowered his lust-filled gaze to Zach’s hand, and began bucking his hips into his hand in earnest.  
  
The boundary had been crossed. There was no going back to the way things were from this, and yet right about now, with Chris licking his lips and watching Zach’s every move... Well, Zach really couldn’t give a damn about any silly possible consequences.  
  
With shaky hands, Zach whipped off his belt and lowered his pants. It was surprising that he hadn’t passed out yet, when most of the blood in his body seemed to be thrumming through his rock hard and leaking cock right now.  
  
Chris let out what had to be the sexiest sound Zach had ever heard in his life. Some little growl or something... It was hard to really focus on minor details like that right now, especially since he finally managed to get a hand around himself.  
  
Zach’s other hand snuck above, to support his weight against the bathroom frame. Just watching the man in front of him fucking his hand like that, maybe imagining thrusting into Zach himself? ‘Oh fuck...’  
  
The moans were getting louder, and even Zach couldn’t keep quiet anymore. His head was thrown back as he let out a particularly guttural groan.  
  
And apparently that was all it was going to take for Chris to start gasping and spurting into his fist. Zach closed his eyes for a moment, letting all the pleasurable feelings wash over him.  
  
But he stuttered to a halt when he felt a second pair of hands on him, replacing the frantic rhythm he was using moments ago. They were gentle on him, putting just enough pressure in all the right places. One hand even snuck below, and began massaging his twitching sac.  
  
“Uggghnn.... Fuck Chris... Please don’t stop. I’m too close.” Every muscle in Zach’s body was on edge, ready to burst right through his skin.  
  
Chris’ hands were perfect in their tugs and twists; everything they did was just right. Then Chris leaned forward a bit, kissing the tip of his cock, smearing around the clear liquid at the tip, and Zach was done. He was shouting out for Chris, gripping the wall as if his orgasm would carry him far away from the heavenly body below him, while wave after wave of pleasure rode through him.  
  
It was the hardest he had come since he first started touching himself as a kid. And man, were those fun times.  
  
Even as pleasant thoughts filled his head, crystal blue eyes anchored him down to Earth. A shy smile graced Chris’ lips, his arms opened enough for Zach to fall gracelessly into.  
  
“I should wipe down or something at least.” Zach mumbled into Chris’ shoulder.  
A shrug was the reply, as two warm arms would around him snugly.  
  
“I’m fine here if you don’t mind waiting a little. I don’t think either of us as much strength to move after this.”  
  
Zach chuckled and nodded, then paused as a thought occurred to him.  
  
“Is this going to be weird? Like... Dude... you just... We just.. I...” Zach groaned and burrowed his head into Chris’ chest again, while Chris simply laughed.  
  
“I don’t mind a little change. It won’t be weird if you don’t want it to be. Besides, I wouldn’t have left my trailer unlocked the day you finished early too, if I didn’t mind you walking in on ‘happy hour’.” Chris grinned wickedly.  
  
  
Zach paused again, his brain still on lockdown. “Wait... So... Fuck, I can’t think right now, just explain to me what you just said?”  
  
Chris laughed. “I said I wanted this to hap-“  
  
“Oh shut the front door. You KNEW!” Zach sat up a little too quickly for the rest of his body, but still managed to poke Chris in the chest. “You knew that I was in there... And you let me think I was intruding!”  
  
“I didn’t think you would be such a prude about it. I was expecting you to join in sooner. I almost blew off before you even opened the door.”  
  
Zach whimpered in despair and flopped back down against Chris.  
  
“Well dammit, if we are going to do this, I want to do it right. I demand a re-write."  
  
“Zach, we can have as many re-writes as you can think up.”  
  
~FIN~


End file.
